Crimson
by Buzooka Joe
Summary: More Chapters are coming
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

This story begins 3 years after Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic and Shadow have become good  friends. They've managed to separate there differences and spend a lot of time with each other 

Crimson is a bright red hedgehog with spikes like Sonic. There always seems to be a eerie  glow surrounding him…

Sonic and Shadow have bought a huge track with a loop in it since all the levels from Sonic Adventure 2 have mysteriously disappeared .

One day while Sonic and Shadow were getting ready to run some more a red blur approached there house been built near the track and it stopped while the "blur then seemed to catch up with it.

Sonic began to cautiously walk toward the figure. 

Crimson froze for a moment then started walking towards Sonic.

" Hello who are you" Crimson said to Sonic in a kind voice.

Even though Crimson was a little bit shorter than Sonic he jerked back not sure what to say.

"I'm Sonic"

"I'm Crimson"

Sonic edged back a little further "What do you want?"

"Do you want to race?" asked Crimson.

All of a sudden the fear that Sonic and  Shadow had all disappeared and were filled with enthusiasm and accepted the challenge.

They all ran towards the track and ran three laps.

As they were running Sonic noticed that crimson was "glowing" and  the blur he had seen earlier was starting to return

He obviously had some way hide it though.

They reached the finish at about the same time and Crimson quickly returned to his original color.

'That was fun." said Crimson in a calm voice

For three weeks Crimson came to race again following just about the same pattern as the first day.

Sonic and Shadow allowed Crimson to use the guest room they had built in their house.

When crimson first came in he looked around grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing  a map of the track outside.

A few months after that Crimson Sonic and Shadow were racing again.

This time Crimson was ahead of Sonic and Shadow but seemed to be struggling.

Crimson was glowing bright red and  you couldn't make a definite outline of him.

By this time Sonic  wondering  about him and asked if anything was wrong.

Crimson started growing even brighter and then red energy surrounded Crimson while he was trying to stop. 

The ball started shaking and then was blasted away Crimson then was hurled down the track and fell unconscious 


	2. Chapter Two

I apologize for such short chapter. I  am still getting use to writing. There are a few things I must go over before I can continue this story. In case you haven't noticed already this isn't a humor story. If you read these for laughs you should close right now and do something useful with your life.

I do not write this story for reviews  but you can write one if you want. I do not own Sonic or any related characters They are owned by Sonic team. This is the only disclaimer I'll have in this story. 

You Cannot use the character Crimson without my permission. If you want to include this character in fanfiction don't ask in a review instead Email me at this address.

buzookajoeseven@yahoo.com

Chapter Two

Crimson woke up in the middle of the night on his bed and slowly got up. He looked at the clock and it said 2:02 AM. 

With most of his energy regained he slid out of the room to check on Shadow and Sonic. He then looked out his window into the dark fields of grass and then went back to sleep.

The next morning Crimson woke up first then sat down on a chair near a window.

It was raining and none of three hedgehogs were willing to go outside. Shadow was planning on asking him about what happened the other day but the fear that from the day they had met Crimson returned.

Since there was no good in staying in one room Sonic went back to his room and Shadow went downstairs.

Crimson stayed where he was and continued to stare out the window.

The next day the rain had stopped but it was still cloudy.

Crimson waited by the track for Sonic and Shadow.

They all started running immediately around the track.

There wasn't as much of a glow when Crimson started running.

When they were finished the tenseness that had kept them from talking yesterday had lifted.

" are you OK " asked Sonic.

"I'm okay" replied Crimson " I think I curled up to lessen the blow but I can't remember clearly"

Sonic could see no damage and it seemed like nothing had ever happened to him.

However now there was nothing strange about Crimson and since it seemed like he was the only person who might be able to do something if that thing came back Sonic and Shadow stopped worrying about what Crimson might do.

A few days later when the ground had dried from the previous rainfall. A track was set up in the tall grass.

Wooden posts were set up with red flags on top to keep them from going of the trail.

Running through this temporary track was a nice change. They couldn't go nearly as fast but it was a nice change for Crimson.

Later that night Crimson got out of bed and quietly closed all the blinds in the house and went outside.

He started running through the track and weaved an intricate red pattern in labyrinth of grass.


End file.
